


while you were sleeping

by baeksoolatte



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Harry Potter!AU, M/M, appearances of other smtown artists as supporting/minor characters, curse words, poor writing, sehun is a douche here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksoolatte/pseuds/baeksoolatte
Summary: baekhyun plans to prank kyungsoo but ends up staring at him sleep.





	while you were sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed, rushed, really poor so a lot of errors, yes this is rushed again.
> 
>  **❥title:** while you were sleeping  
>  **❥prompt #:** 48  
>  **❥pairing:** baekhyun/d.o., yes,-there-is-sexual-tension!chanyeol/chen, slight-and-one-sided!d.o./sehun, bff!beagleline  
>  **❥rating:** pg-13 (for language)  
>  **❥word count:** 5473  
>  **❥warnings:** harry potter!au, sehun is a douche here?, curse words, poor writing, appearances of other smtown artists as supporting/minor characters  
>  **❥summary:** baekhyun plans to prank kyungsoo but ends up staring at him sleep.  
>  **❥author's notes:** unbeta-ed, rushed, really poor so a lot of errors, yes this is rushed again.

"BLOODY HELL, BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun splurts out juice on Chanyeol's face when he hears a familiar voice that taints his breakfast. His week-long awaited bacon and eggs Monday breakfast is ruined and he is not happy about it.

Chanyeol wipes his face with a table napkin and Baekhyun mutters an apology for the rude behavior. Baekhyun smiles to himself, _at least, he has manners_ , and manners is something his breakfast destroyer doesn't have.

"What now, Do?" Baekhyun eyes flick up, arrogance and sass filling his system. He raises an eyebrow at his rival, tugs one end of his lip's into a grin, and laughs out loud.

If this was a cartoon, fumes of vapor would be seen above Kyungsoo's head and a little sooner, Kyungsoo's crimson ears would puff out smoke. Baekhyun discards the thought and focuses on Kyungsoo whose large eyes pierce through Baekhyun's own soul and Baekhyun knows that _he is screwed_.

"WHAT NOW? WHAT FUCKING NOW?" Kyungsoo flares in anger. A finger points to his head, further emphasizing his vivid and colorful hair. Baekhyun is alleged to be the one who dyed Kyungsoo's hair in the different colors of the rainbow. Anything colorful doesn't suit Kyungsoo's cold Slytherin being. Kyungsoo begins the litany of reasons why he is furious at Baekhyun. His hair was raven before he slept last night. When he woke up, his reflection gave him a walking Christmas ornament.

_Not like Baekhyun cares._

Baekhyun lowers his head and brings himself to finish breakfast. Whatever Kyungsoo says enters his left ear, passes through a hollow part of his brain, and exits out the right. Baekhyun doesn't need to comprehend whatever the other boy is saying. Plus, Baekhyun knows he has the final laugh, seeing the outcome of his latest prank. Baekhyun grins and lets out an evil laugh... well, in his mind.

"ARE YOU EVEN FUCKING LISTENING?" Kyungsoo growls and this ends Baekhyun's deep thoughts of _Kyungsoo domination_. Baekhyun shakes the thought. _Kyungsoo domination_ sounds freaking wrong. He shakes his head again when a flash of lewd images appear in his mind like Kyungsoo's fingers wrapped around his--

"--FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, YOU'RE HOPELESS!"

Kyungsoo's nostrils widen and Baekhyun notices the tip of the Slytherin prefect's ears are turning a deeper shade of fiery red. Kyungsoo grabs Baekhyun's collar, the Gryffindor's robes wrinkling under the tight hold of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo raises his free hand, folded and curled into a fist, knuckles turning white. Kyungsoo seems more than ready to hit Baekhyun and Baekhyun prays that the barbaric Slytherin doesn't go for his good-looking face. Baekhyun's face scrunches in a very unpleasing manner. Inside his head, he recites the words "please not the face" repeatedly, like a sinner begging for forgiveness.

The tension in the Great Hall is rising. Members of the rival houses start to gather around the table. Some are even placing their bets. Cheers fill the hall and breakfasts are left unattended.

Baekhyun notes to punch Chanyeol in the guts for betting on Kyungsoo instead of him.

Baekhyun sneaks a peek and sees Kyungsoo redder than before. Baekhyun prays that his hapkido skills be of use to him because he plans on using his reflexes to dodge Kyungsoo's expected punch.

But Kyungsoo doesn't punch Baekhyun. The boy lets go of the prankster's robes and goes for the wooden table. Kyungsoo winces in pain but he tries to conceal it before anyone sees. Baekhyun is well-aware of Kyungsoo's _I don't feel anything_ attitude.

"Mudblood." Kyungsoo hisses and turns his heel to leave the Gryffindor table. His robes fall down on his wounded fist.

Baekhyun feels a little remorse in what he did. He did take the pranking into a new extent but he argues, to Chanyeol, that it is just a prank. Nothing else.

Baekhyun didn't really plan to prank Kyungsoo.

Well, actually he did.

Baekhyun tells others that Kyungsoo is a high mighty pureblood who deserves to be punished and tormented. In everybody's eyes, Baekhyun is childish and just finds delight in pissing Kyungsoo off in every way possible.

There's a truth in Baekhyun's words. Kyungsoo does prize blood purity for the reason that he is a Slytherin but Baekhyun doesn't really see through that... no matter how much Chanyeol and Jongdae tell him that Kyungsoo is a nice guy.

"Kyungsoo's an arrogant shit and that's it."

"Don't you think you're the one who is being arrogant now?" Chanyeol says but Baekhyun scoffs it off. Chanyeol has a point and Baekhyun hates it when Chanyeol has a point.

The thing is Kyungsoo's temper is quite short. He gets pissed off easily and this is Baekhyun's bread and butter. _Ain't nothing in the world better than Kyungsoo fuming in anger._

 

-ㅂㄷ-

 

 

 

It all starts when Baekhyun stumbles upon a piece of cloth in one of the trunks in his dorm room. Baekhyun is a curious cat and when he plays with the cloth, he realizes it is the invisibility cloak. The heavens have named him as the chosen one, the next owner of the divine fabric. The holy cloak of invisibility should be used for the good and what is good should make its doer happy -- which is why Baekhyun uses it to pull pranks on Kyungsoo.

According to Chanyeol (not like Baekhyun cares), Kyungsoo is least violent when he is asleep and with Baekhyun's expertise in the field of being a burden to Kyungsoo's life, Baekhyun takes the opportunity to do so.

 _When Kyungsoo sleeps, he doesn’t feel anything and cannot retaliate to whatever Baekhyun does. Plus, Kyungsoo’s accusations would be groundless because it will all be speculation._ Baekhyun nods his head. He knows how much of a diabolical mind he is.

The first time he tries the cloak is two weeks ago. Baekhyun sneaks in the library, unseen - _obviously_ , and looks for Kyungsoo's things. Kyungsoo's quill and scroll lie perfectly neat on one of the tables near the restricted section. Baekhyun smiles to himself when he doesn't see Kyungsoo studying. He lifts a part of the cloak and points the tip of his wand towards the school supplies on the table. Baekhyun mutters a spell and pats himself on the back for a job well done. The fifty centimeters worth of answers to Kyungsoo's Charms mid-term examinations has disappeared and a clean blank scroll is left.

Kyungsoo returns screaming that the librarian has asked him to leave. Baekhyun follows Kyungsoo to the hallways. The Slytherin walks briskly with his scrolls and quills in hand. Words pass Kyungsoo's lips and Baekhyun notices how worried as hell Kyungsoo is right now. Baekhyun is not that guilty of what he did. Kyungsoo deserves it. Being a classist ass everyday gives Kyungsoo his karma.

Kyungsoo finds a spot in one of the courtyards. He raises his wand, utters 'lumos' and the wand lights up. Kyungsoo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He exhales, opens his eyes, and starts writing his essay. Baekhyun witnesses all this and steps back. Baekhyun retreats to the Common Room.

The day changes and Baekhyun is as chirpier as ever. He walks in the Great Hall and sits between Chanyeol and Jongdae.

“Great morning. Isn’t it?” Baekhyun greets and fills his plate with breakfast food.

“For Kyungsoo, it isn’t.” Chanyeol manages to say before digging into his breakfast once more.

Baekhyun wonders if that information is essential to his existence. He shakes the idea away but reconsiders it not a moment too soon. After all, any information concerning Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo’s downfall is essential to Baekhyun’s existence.

“Why?”

“Poor boy stayed up all night because of a mishap? Somebody did something to his essay.” Jongdae chimes.

Chanyeol and Jongdae give Baekhyun a look. Baekhyun defends himself.

Jongdae lets it pass then changes the topic to Quidditch – to which Chanyeol happily responds too. Baekhyun sneaks a peek at the Slytherin table and sees Kyungsoo dozing off and getting back to his senses whenever Jongin jabs his elbow.

Baekhyun reminds himself that it is karma and Kyungsoo’s just too lovely to not prank. Seeing Kyungsoo falling asleep in the classes they shared together makes Baekhyun reschedule his planned prank from later that evening to next week.

 

It is Thursday night and the Great Hall serves as the party place of Slytherin and Gryffindor who both won their games against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff respectively. The Slytherins settle in their own table while Gryffindor celebrates in their own territory. The two opposing houses are at the different ends of the Great Hall, Slytherin at the left and Gryffindor at the right.

The parties boom at around eight in the evening. Baekhyun excuses himself from his friends and the other members of the quidditch team to get some fresh air. He walks out of the Hall and passes by Kyungsoo in uniform. Kyungsoo doesn’t see him (pretends not to see him as how Baekhyun believes it). Baekhyun’s inner bulb lights up.

Baekhyun uses the invisibility cloak once again and heads to the library. To his luck, Kyungsoo left his books at the usual carrel. Baekhyun looks around and confirms that not a soul is there to witness what he is about to do.

Baekhyun takes two of the four books on the table and places them in the restricted section. He goes back to Kyungsoo’s carrel and transfers the bookmark to another page.

Baekhyun tells himself that this serves Kyungsoo for all the times the Slytherin called him a mudblood.

Baekhyun returns to the Hall and joins his Gryffindor friends in the mini celebration. He sits down for a meal and notices Kyungsoo smiling, lips beaming. _Baekhyun almost regrets pranking Kyungsoo._ Baekhyun learns that the object of Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped smile is third-year, Sehun. Baekhyun looks back to Kyungsoo’s face. The boy holds a red cup and plays around with the other students. Sehun moves beside Kyungsoo and they talk.

“What are you looking at?” Jongdae nudges Baekhyun and Baekhyun’s attention snaps.

“Well,” Baekhyun takes a chicken wing in his mouth, “Sehun is damn cute.”

Baekhyun’s knows what he is fond of is Kyungsoo’s lips. At least there is a good thing in Kyungsoo’s entirety.

 

Baekhyun tries hard to make soundless steps as he heads to the Slytherin dungeons. He follows some of his co-fourth years who walk to their respective rooms. He spots Kyungsoo in front of the line. Baekhyun enters Kyungsoo’s dorm room and finds himself at one corner.

When Kyungsoo closes his eyes, Baekhyun commences his third prank. Baekhyun casts a spell on Kyungsoo’s trunk and it opens silently. Baekhyun utters some syllables and sees the result of his genius.

Baekhyun does not hear anything about Kyungsoo in any of their classes. The Slytherin skipped class and Baekhyun’s curiosity is heightened. _Was his prank that bad?_

Baekhyun strolls at the courtyards. He tries to get some inspiration inside his system. One of his essays are due and he cannot seem to get any kick to write.

Baekhyun’s musings are cut short when Kyungsoo stomps towards him. Kyungsoo is mad and is heading towards Baekhyun. Baekhyun fears and questions how Kyungsoo would know that he is the prankster.

“What did I do to you?” Kyungsoo says and raises his hand. In his hand are his robes which are neon green.

“I don’t know what you’re saying.”

“You’re the only one who could do this.” Kyungsoo shoves the robes in Baekhyun’s chest.

“You have no proof.”

Kyungsoo walks out.

 

Baekhyun has too much fun and decides to give Kyungsoo the worst pranking of his life. Baekhyun makes his way to the Slyhterin dungeons (he owes blabber mouth Slyhterin first years for the password) and hurries to Kyungsoo’s quarters. Baekhyun still remembers where Kyungsoo sleeps. He approaches the sleeping boy and looks at him through the translucent cloak.

Chanyeol is right. Kyungsoo is harmless when asleep.

Baekhyun dazes for a while. He gets back to his plan when he hears Kyungsoo talk in his sleep. The tip of Baekhyun’s wand touches Kyungsoo’s hair and Baekhyun mutters a spell. Baekhyun retreats back into the safety of the cloak and smiles in victory.

Baekhyun looks forward to Kyungsoo’s response.

 

-ㅂㄷ-

 

 

 

“I don’t get it. You used to gush about him and now you make his life miserable.” Jongdae says to liven up their dorm room. Everyone is busy with organizing clothes and studying that the air is dead.

“I never gushed about him!” Baekhyun defends.

“Yes, you did!” Chanyeol and Jongdae respond in sync.

“Okay…” Baekhyun folds his shirt and continues to talk, “but that was before I knew he was an arrogant, too full himself, snobby shithead.”

“Snobby? Did you hear that, Chanyeol?”

“Yes, I did. So Baekhyun here is pranking Kyungsoo because Kyungsoo snobbed him.”

Chanyeol and Jongdae laugh. Baekhyun groans in annoyance.

“Shut it! He deserves that. He is annoying and thinks he is high and mighty. Plus, he is worth pranking on because he gets pissed easily. And in my defense, I do not like him anymore–”

“–you did like him!” Chanyeol injects and Baekhyun throws his bath towel straight to Chanyeol’s face.

“We do not agree on things okay? You may be friends with him but I’m not. We’re water and oil here. We do not mix well. Never will we mix and you need to understand that. Accept that reality for Merlin’s sake!” Baekhyun adds some weird dying sounds at the end to intensify the drama in his skeet to prove his point.

“Jeez! We get it.”

Chanyeol throws the bath towel back to Baekhyun.

The conversation dies down and Baekhyun gets back to folding his clothes, Chanyeol to re-reading a group essay, and Jongdae to humming.

“Baekhyun and Kyungsoo sitting on a tree–” Jongdae’s teasing ends in muffles when Baekhyun’s socks successively slap his face.

“You guys are hopeless!” Baekhyun complains.

“We’ll stop. After all, you’re not Kyungsoo’s type.” Jongdae sets aside Baekhyun’s socks.

“He likes the type of Sehun – tall, lean, helplessly good-looking with delectable abs, athletic…” Chanyeol dreamily says. Jongdae and Baekhyun shot Chanyeol a disgusted look.

“It’s true though and Kyungsoo beat me to him!” Chanyeol pouts.

“He’s not my type either. I like the types of people who are not Kyungsoo. There!” Baekhyun takes back all his socks.

 

-ㅂㄷ-

 

 

 

Baekhyun is not spying on Kyungsoo nor is he stalking the cold-hearted boy. It just so happened that Kyungsoo, Sehun and he are in the same place at the same time. Kyungsoo and Sehun are walking side by side. Sehun insists that he carry Kyungsoo’s books but Kyungsoo does not budge and keeps on refusing Sehun’s requests.

_Serves this tall blonde kid right._

“Kyungsoo hyung, let me do it. You’re obviously finding it hard to carry these books.”

Sehun is persistent but the persistence does not really affect Kyungsoo. Baekhyun laughs as soft as possible – to not be heard.

_Poor, Oh Sehun._

“Sehun, I’m alright. Don’t you have assignments to do?” Kyungsoo says.

“Well yeah, but I still want to spend time with you. You always study. I rarely see you.” Sehun whines.

“Sehun, people may think we’re together.”

Kyungsoo sounds annoyed and Baekhyun regrets not bringing munchies alone because the drama is too real.

“We might as well be.”

Sehun’s fingers brush away Kyungsoo’s fringe and his lips touch the smaller boy’s forehead.

“I’ll see you later.”

Sehun leaves.

Baekhyun is at Kyungsoo’s tail. He hears Kyungsoo talking to himself and giggles. Who would have thought Kyungsoo can be normal as well.

Baekhyun sits beside Kyungsoo. Luckily, Kyungsoo is too preoccupied with his school requirements to even mind that the chair beside him moved on its own. Baekhyun remembers a requirement he needs to finish but delays it for tomorrow morning.

He watches Kyungsoo work and scribble on scrolls. He thinks of possible pranks he could do to Kyungsoo. He falls asleep waiting for Kyungsoo and he wakes up hours later. It’s past twelve midnight and Kyungsoo’s head is buried in his books. Kyungsoo dozes off his work. With Kyungsoo’s posture, Baekhyun senses back and neck pain when the Slytherin wakes up.

Baekhyun does not even know why he did it but he did because a part of him said to do it. He removes the cloth and fixes Kyungsoo’s posture. Baekhyun is still amazed with the fact that Kyungsoo is a heavy sleeper. He puts the cloth above him and is a chameleon to the surroundings yet again. He does nothing grand except hum a tune and gaze at Kyungsoo as the other boy sleeps. Kyungsoo has long eyelashes which are really pretty. Kyungsoo’s eyes are pretty too. Baekhyun focuses only on Kyungsoo’s eyes.

Baekhyun learns that he needs to go when Kyungsoo jolts and curses.

It’s five in the morning and Baekhyun has a paper due in three hours. He leaves Kyungsoo in the library and runs to the common room. He lies on his bed and pretends to close his eyes. Baekhyun peeks and sees Jongdae fixing the bed. Baekhyun wakes up. He stretches his arms and yawns.

“You’re up early.”

“I have paper due in three hours.”

“What time did you get in? You weren’t there? I slept at 1.”

“I got in after that.”

“Okay.”

Baekhyun takes a breather. Hopefully, Jongdae buys his lies.

 

Baekhyun hopes to get inspiration for his pranks. He decides to tag along with Kyungsoo. The gears of his mind are rusty and need some working. Kyungsoo goes to the library the next three days and the same thing happens. Kyungsoo falls asleep and Baekhyun would watch his rival.

The first day, Baekhyun stares at Kyungsoo’s nose. There is something adorable with how Kyungsoo’s nose curve and how his nostrils widen when he inhales. Baekhyun finds it cute.

The second day with Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’s attention is on Kyungsoo’s mouth. The dip of Kyungsoo’s philantrum is eye-catching and Kyungsoo’s thick heart-shaped lips is tempting. _Baekhyun could just lean in and kiss Kyungsoo off-guard._ He shrugs the thought away. Baekhyun hopes that Kyungsoo drools in his sleep. Disgusting thoughts would keep him away from actually finding Kyungsoo desirable.

_Eww, Kyungsoo._

Baekhyun sticks his finger out and feels the softness of Kyungsoo’s lips.

The third day, Baekhyun marvels at Kyungsoo’s entire face. Kyungsoo looks like an angel when he sleeps and Baekhyun feels something pinch his insides. It feels funny and so un- _Baekhyun-y_. Baekhyun slaps himself with all the thoughts running inside of him.

Baekhyun busies himself with arranging Kyungsoo’s stuff so that Kyungsoo doesn’t drool on them. He lines up the quills and rolls the parchments. When he finishes, he does some reading on his own.

 

“What now?”

“Did you get any sleep?” Jongdae asks in a worried tone. Baekhyun nods but his friends do not believe him. Chanyeol points to the dark circles under Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Well, I needed to study you know.”

Chanyeol and Jongae explode in laughter.

 

-ㅂㄷ-

 

 

 

“We need to win the next game!” Sunyoung begins with the pep talk and briefing of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They lost game 1 to Slytherin in the match earlier that day.

“They played dirty!” Jongdae complains. The other members of the team agree with him.

The complaints start riling in. Amber relives how the Slytherin beaters sent the bludger to Baekhyun’s way and Seulgi flares up when Wendy was hit with a bludger which caused the girl’s substitution for the next game.

“Guys, calm down. We’re unlike them.” Sunyoung tries to pacify her hard-headed members.

“Let’s just add more practice hours and accept that Slytherin is a dirty opponent.” Baekhyun says and begs Sunyoung to end the company call.

Sunyoung caves in.

“Everybody’s dismissed. Don’t even dare give in to any of Slytherin trash talks. I wouldn’t want to see you in detention when you should be practicing!” Sunyoung asserts her inner prefect and the entire team whine like kids.

“Seriously, she should be in Hufflepuff for being that nice – not wanting to kick some ass.” Amber tells Chanyeol and Chanyeol laughs loud enough that Sunyoung ends up flicking the two’s foreheads.

The entire team go their own ways. Chanyeol, Amber, and Sunyoung proceed to the common room. Seulgi heads to the infirmary to visit Wendy. Taemin and Baekhyun walk to the library.

The library is full of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs but empty of Slytherins. Baekhyun hears from two first years that Slytherin is celebrating their first win against Gryffindor in the dungeons. Baekhyun decides to go unnoticed after he finishes his Charms essay.

Baekhyun steps in the party at around eleven. Most students are in their rooms and the only ones left are fourth years, fifth years, and half of the Quidditch team. Kyungsoo’s legs are crossed. He is at the couch and drinking from a cup. Sehun sits beside Kyungsoo with an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders which Kyungsoo doesn’t mind.

“Are you guys dating?” Sooyeon pipes in. Sehun looks at Kyungsoo and everybody starts squealing.

“No, we aren’t.” Kyungsoo flatly answers.

“But Sehun’s acting all comfy around you, Soo…” Sooyeon continues to tease.

“I just let him. It doesn’t mean I like him.”

_Ha! In your face, Oh Sehun. In your face!_

“Of course, we all know Kyungsoo’s eyes are only for Baekhyun!” Soojung yells from behind and everybody breaks into laughter and agreement.

Baekhyun leans on the wall and waits for Kyungsoo’s response.

“I abhor him. Do we even need to go into that?”

_I abhor you too, you arrogant little…_

“You and Baekhyun look good together though…” Soojung remarks and Kyungsoo shrugs her off.

“It’s funny how two seekers are seeking for Kyungsoo’s heart.” Jongin kids around and Kyungsoo glares at him.

“The love-hate couple and the one-sided love couple! I love it!” Someone from behind speaks. Kyungsoo throws his crumpled cup at Kibum’s face.

Kyungsoo is left after some bickering. Sehun kisses Kyungsoo’s forehead before saying ‘good night’. Kyungsoo reminds Sehun that he doesn’t have feelings for the tall seeker. Kyungsoo cleans up after hundreds of Slytherins and he plops on the couch after finishing half of the mess.

Baekhyun takes his move and removes the cloak. He places it on the couch and continues Kyungsoo’s work. Baekhyun asks himself why he is doing this again – _helping Kyungsoo_. Baekhyun finishes in two hours. He sees Kyungsoo lying uncomfortably on the couch so he tucks Kyungsoo and gets a nearby quilt to cover Kyungsoo up.

_Sleep well, Do Kyungsoo._

 

-ㅂㄷ-

 

 

 

“Am I losing my mind, Chanyeol?” Jongdae asks. “Baekhyun is actually not saying anything Kyungsoo related this morning.”

“I don’t talk about him all the time.”

“You do, bro. You do.” Chanyeol gives instances.

Baekhyun groans. It is true. He does talk about Kyungsoo all the time and mostly in a bad light.

“I’m just tired of talking about Kyungsoo.”

Study of Ancient Runes is not a class Baekhyun enjoys but he does get through it. Chanyeol and Jongdae sit together and Baekhyun takes the seat at the back. The seat beside his is empty.

“Sorry, sir!” Kyungsoo apologizes for his tardiness.

Kyungsoo pulls the chair beside Baekhyun and dejectedly sits on it. Baekhyun flashes a warm smile which Kyungsoo ignores. Kyungsoo focuses on the lecture. Baekhyun decides to do the same.

“Please take out your books,” the professor orders.

Kyungsoo curses under his breath and sits tightly.

Baekhyun notices Kyungsoo’s dilemma and slides his book toward Kyungsoo’s side.

“We could share if it’s okay.”

“No need.”

“He’ll get mad if he knows that you don’t have a book.” Baekhyun insists.

Kyungsoo rejects the offer once again.

“You know what? Can you, at least, swallow your pride and share the book with me?”

The class falls quiet and Baekhyun turns only to see the professor’s eyes shot at him.

“Care to explain the problem, Mr. Byun?” the professor shifts his attention to Kyungsoo, “Where’s your book, Mr. Do?”

No one dares to respond and both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are asked to leave.

“You could’ve just accepted the damn book.” Baekhyun mutters.

“Stop trying to atone your actions. You’re still a douche.”

Kyungsoo walks ahead of Baekhyun and the Gryffindor feels a sting in his chest after hearing the word ‘douche’. He cannot deny that he has been a douche to Kyungsoo but that doesn’t mean he cannot change.

 

Baekhyun’s niceness to Kyungsoo endures the harshness of the latter. Baekhyun would make sure that they are seatmates and that, even if Kyungsoo shots him down, he gets to talk to Kyungsoo.

 

“Librarian told me you were looking for this.” Baekhyun holds a book up which is the last copy available for their History of Magic examinations.

Kyungsoo looks up. His fringe gets in the way. Baekhyun attempts to brush it away but Kyungsoo swats Baekhyun’s fingers from his face.

“What do you want? Are you going to mock me that you have it and I don’t?”

“No.” The smile on Baekhyun’s face disappears. “Take it.” Baekhyun leaves the book on Kyungsoo’s carrel and takes his leave.

“You’re welcome.” Baekhyun mutters.

 

“What was that, Baekhyun?” Jongdae has curiosity written all over his face.

“What ‘that’?”

“You being nice to Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol butts in.

“I was about to say that, Chanyeol. But yeah…”

“I’m giving the kid a chance to change. He won’t change when I treated him like crap.” Baekhyun tightly ties the straps of his knee pads.

“Are you giving Kyungsoo a chance,” Jongdae probes, “or are–”

“–you hoping Kyungsoo gives you a chance?” Chanyeol cuts in and Jongdae slaps Chanyeol’s back. Chanyeol chokes.

“Stop cutting me off, you elf!” Jongdae bursts in annoyance.

“Well, aren’t you the one who’s being too discriminatory to house elfs? Wow, Jongdae. I did not expect that from you!” Chanyeol pokes Jongdae further.

“You guys are cute together.” Baekhyun grins.

“We know that.” Baekhyun’s roommates say in unison.

“But this is not about us, it’s about you…” Jongdae looks at Chanyeol.

“… and Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol giggles.

“Leave me alone!!!”

 

Baekhyun does not deny, to himself and himself alone, that his feelings for Kyungsoo well and heighten more in his chest. Baekhyun wants to deny it but seeing the other side of Kyungsoo makes him question his past decisions. He did enjoy those pranks but maybe, Kyungsoo did not deserved to be the victim.

There are more that meet the eyes and Baekhyun wants to know more of the Kyungsoo he sees when other people are not around.  


 

-ㅂㄷ-

 

Kyungsoo is at the potions classroom. He sits on a stool with a perplexed face. He figures out how to properly brew a wit-sharpening potion. His eyes coordinate with his index finger in reading the instructions.

Baekhyun finds Kyungsoo cute. Kyungsoo has been reading and re-reading the book for a few times now and the Slytherin still hasn’t gotten the correct way.

_You got the amount wrong. You didn't put enough ittle armadillo bile._

Baekhyun doesn’t speak and let’s Kyungsoo do his work. Baekhyun stands up from the stool a few paces away from Kyungsoo. Baekhyun walks and stumbles upon something. He falls flat on the ground and moans in pain.

“Who are you?” Kyungsoo’s voice is loud and predatory.

Baekhyun realizes that the cloak is not covering his entire body. He takes off the cloth.

“It’s just me.”

“What the fuck? What are you doing here?”

“I…” Baekhyun thinks of possible reasons to get him out of this situation. What he does first is stand up properly..

“Are you stalking me?” Kyungsoo’s wand is in Baekhyun’s face.

Baekhyun steps back.

“No!”

“Then, what are you doing here?” Kyungsoo questions Baekhyun. The boy’s wand is still pointed at Baekhyun. Kyungsoo is ready to hex the Gryffindor prankster any time.

_I was checking on you._

“I wanted to do my potions practical but you’re here. I didn’t want you to run away from me again.”

“What? Me? Running away from you? The nerve!”

“I just want to be friends.” Baekhyun takes a few steps back but does extend his hand. Kyungsoo swats it away with his wand.

“I don’t like you. Stop pretending, please. You’re annoying me even more.” Kyungsoo walks away and returns to the cauldron.

“I’m sorry for everything. But I am sincere with wanting to be your friend.”

Kyungsoo does not spare Baekhyun a look.

“Add a few more spoons to your armadillo bile.”

 

-ㅂㄷ-

 

 

 

Kyungsoo hastily goes the other way whenever he spots Baekhyun. Baekhyun notices this and is disheartened with everything. It is so obvious that Kyungsoo wants to avoid him.

Baekhyun tells Jongdae and Chanyeol about the conflicts in his system when it comes to Kyungsoo. He seeks advice but he is too chicken to actually confront Kyungsoo.

 

“Leave me alone, Sehun! Leave me, alone!” Kyungsoo tries to react calmly but there is uneasiness in his voice.

Sehun runs after Kyungsoo but the shorter male pushes him away.

“I like you, Soo! Why can’t you get that?”

“I don’t like you! I don’t have feelings for you. I made it clear.”

“No, you do. You provoke me to touch you and all that.” Sehun reasons out. His voice is loud but luckily, only the two of them are in the courtyards.

“Don’t touch me! Don’t go near me!”

Sehun moves fast and forces his lips on Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s hands are on Sehun and he tries to shove the other boy away but Sehun is too strong.

“ _Flipendo!_ ” A loud voice says and Sehun flies off.

“Are you alright?” Baekhyun asks.

Kyungsoo’s eyes are red and he is trembling. Kyungsoo nods.

“You’re not included in our affair.” Sehun says.

“He said he doesn’t like you.”

“He doesn’t like you too.”

Sehun grabs Kyungsoo’s wrist. Baekhyun stands in the way and when Sehun attempts to pounce, Baekhyun throws a punch on Sehun’s face.

“Your wand, Kyungsoo!”

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo aim their wands at Sehun.

“Leave him alone.” Baekhyun warns.

Kyungsoo composes himself. “Sehun, come near me again and you’ll get more.” 

Sehun scoffs and leaves the courtyard.

“Are you okay?”

Baekhyun makes sure that there is ample distance between him and Kyungsoo.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll go now.”

Baekhyun walks slower, waiting for Kyungsoo to call him back.

“Baekhyun…”

Baekhyun does not waste a second and answers to Kyungsoo’s call.

“Thanks.”

Kyungsoo reaches for Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun holds it in his. He feels a weird sensation and pulls back when his hand starts to sweat. Kyungsoo faintly smiles. Baekhyun’s heart melts into goo.

“You’re welcome. Friends?”

“Yes.”

 

-ㅂㄷ- EPILOGUE -ㅂㄷ-

 

 

 

**_one year later_ **

“So, you’re inviting him to the Yule Ball?” Baekhyun asks.

“Are you that stupid, Baekhyun? Of course, I am. I know he’s expecting a lot for the proposal. I am so screwed. Oh my God!!!”

Chanyeol is on the verge of losing his wits. He is literally pulling his hair and Baekhyun does not do his job of keeping Chanyeol sane.

“Calm down, Chanyeol. Jongdae won’t turn you down.” Kyungsoo coos and removes Chanyeol’s hands from his hair.

“You two have dates already. Of course, you don’t share my pain.”

Chanyeol paces back and forth. He bites his nails. He is all out of proposal ideas. He goes on complaining how the other students beat him to the cheesiest and _aww_ worthy proposals.

Baekhyun can’t help but laugh. Kyungsoo’s jabs his side and Baekhyun apologizes.

“Don’t you get it? This proposal is also my ‘Jongdae, be with me’ proposal too. Help me!”

Chanyeol is about to cry. He takes his time in ranting and losing his mind because Jongdae is at Hogsmeade with his cousins.

“Such a cheap skate. Tsk. Tsk.” Baekhyun sneers.

“You got me a quill and asked me to become the quill to your scroll, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo exposes. It doesn’t help Chanyeol though because Chanyeol is now on his knees.

Baekhyun pulls him closer, arms around his boyfriend. Baekhyun leans over to Kyungsoo’s ear.

“Babe, it worked. But the point is, Chanyeol doesn’t need to know that.” Baekhyun whispers.


End file.
